


Thunderrod week 2020

by dozencandles



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Annoying ur bf while getting ready, Dumb one sided arguing over candy, Eavesdropping while ur bf thinks ur asleep, M/M, the author bullshits how meteor surfing works and possibly forgets space doesn't have gravity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozencandles/pseuds/dozencandles
Summary: Title says it all.Day 1: Stargazing with a sparkling.Day 2: An apology accepted.Day 3: Showin' Thunderclash the ropes (of meteor surfing).Day 4: Time travel fixit for the gut punch of chapter 1.Day 5: Dessert sharing is hard.Day 6: Wax on, wax off. Hands on, hands off.Day 7: Cuddling and confessions.
Relationships: Rodimus/Thunderclash
Comments: 49
Kudos: 48





	1. Stargazers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome! For my first act, I shall be a menace to society.

"What those?" Infrared asked him, pointing one chubby fist at the sky. The other is stuck firmly in his mouth, feeling his new dentae and covered with oral lubricants. At some point he'll take it out and smear it down Rodimus' chassis or even worse, his face.

"Stars, bitty." Rodimus answered, shifting Red's position on his hip. The sparkling had just gone through his first frame reformat and the added weight is definitely going to take some getting used to, but like he cares. Sure, he misses when his sparkling was tiny enough to cradle in one hand, all sleepy and cute but he likes the energy and curiosity a lot more than he likes the quiet moments.

Not that he wants Infrared to stay awake all night, just that he's grateful for the distraction these days.

"Stars!" Infrared repeated, fist popping out of his mouth and slapping firmly across Rodimus' cheek as the kid tried to climb up on his shoulders for a better view. He grimaced at the sticky slide of it, but gave Infrared the boost he needed to sit comfortably. Tiny servos patted at his helm until Red grasped hold of his crest and laid his own tiny head down. If he felt like placing a bet, Rodimus would wager the position would last maybe a klik or two before Infrared was wiggling around again.

"Watch the finials." He grumbled, though a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. All he got in reply was the tap-tap-tapping of tiny dentae on his helm. Rodimus made a mental note to pick up something to help with that.

"Carry up there?" Infrared asked.

"I'm not taking you to space and you're too little for a jetpack."

"Carry up there!" Infrared insisted with another smack to Rodimus' helm. "Carry!"

The sparkling began to wobble, clutching tightly at his crest. Rodimus reached up and eased Infrared into a controlled fall that brought him back into the safety of his arms. As thanks, Infrared drooled on him again.

Ah, creatorhood. Hardly the miracle of Primus the texts wanted you to believe.

Infrared didn't even bother to stay still this time, lungeing across Rodimus' lap to the hologram on the table, grabbing it with his slimy fingers and distorting the figure.

"Be careful!" Rodimus cried as Infrared startled, the projector slipping through and landing on the ground with a clatter. Infrared screwed up his tiny face and shrieked, punching Rodimus with the force of a wirewinged butterfly.

"No scare me!" His sparkling scolded as Rodimus shifted to pick up the projector.

"I'm sorry, Red." He said softly, flicking the switch to display the figure again. He set it back on the table and kissed Infrared's helm. "I didn't mean to yell."

"Carry up there?" He asked again, pointing from the figure to the stars and Rodimus finally understood.

"Yeah bit. Your carrier's one of those stars."

He cast a sidelong glance at the holographic Thunderclash, standing tall and strong. That was the best way for Infrared to remember him, Rodimus thought. The stories could fill in the rest until he was older and could understand.

He didn't need to know about spark collapse or frame freeze-up, or long vigils at the hospital with only cleaning drones for company. Didn't need to know about pain or loss or suffering yet. Infrared squeaked as Rodimus clutched him tighter for a moment.

"That one." He said impulsively, pointing at a flashing blue star, light years away. "That one's your carrier's spark."

Infrared's optics widened and he twisted in Rodimus' grip to wave excitedly at the star.

"Hi carrier!" He yelled. "Hi! Love you! Hi!"

He turned around again to press his forehead against Rodimus'.

"I say hi." He confided.

"Very good." Rodimus whispered back, his voxbox thick with static. Infrared giggled at the strange hiss and wiggled down to curl himself close to Rodimus' chest.

"I go night." He announced, and let out a fake snore. Rodimus bit back a laugh at the sight, his optics welling up with coolant not quite spilling over.

"G'night Red." He replied, pressing another quick kiss to his sparkling's helm. He reached out to grab the holograph as he stood, sparing the figure a glance.

"Good night." He said to it softly, then looked up at the stars. He'd have to search that odd blue one later, when Infrared was asleep for real. He couldn't remember it being in the skies the last time they were clear. Drift would say it was the old legend coming true, sparks really did fly up to the sky to become stars after death but Rodimus wasn't so sure. It was probably just a comet or something.

Enough introspection. He had a sparkling that needed to be put to bed and that was a whole ritual unto itself, no matter how peaceful Red was now he would get cranky if it wasn't done right. Oh how Thunderclash would have loved him, but if he went down that path then he wouldn't stop.

"Good night." He told the figure again. "I love you."

"Love you too." Came Infrared's sleepy little voice. Rodimus allowed himself a smile and went inside with one last lingering glance at the star


	2. Built on Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology is the least he can offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!

Building trust had always come easy to Thunderclash, though he had to admit it was often due to his own larger than life reputation. He could cause enemies to flee at the very mention of his name, so it stood to reason that allies would be instantly cheered as well.

Of course, nothing about their world was straight black and white these days, and building trust with Rodimus was...difficult to say the least. He couldn't blame the captain for hanging onto resentment over the mutiny. If he'd known Megatron was illegally installed as co-captain in a privately owned ship, if he'd known Getaway had sent the DJD after them, if, if, if. He couldn't change his past decisions. But he could use them as a stepping stone towards making better ones.

"You're sorry?" Rodimus asked, optical ridge arched high in disbelief. "We face down a literal death squad, and you're _sorry?"_

There really wasn't much Thunderclash could say to that. What _could_ anybody say? What else was there _to_ say? That he would leave if Rodimus asked? That he wished he could have fought alongside them? 

Thunderclash remained silent, holding his salute firm at the perfect angle. Rodimus scoffed.

"S'better than nothing, I guess." He said. "I mean, you wouldn't be standing here if you didn't really believe what you were saying, right? You're the noble type like that."

His mouth curled as he said, turning a compliment into an insult with a mere expression. Thunderclash raised his chin.

"I can not offer any excuses." He said solemnly. "Only that we thought we were doing the right thing."

"No, no. I get it." Rodimus said, rolling his chair back and forth with the tip of his pede. "Believe me, I do. So, apology kind of accepted? Like, it was the Dee-Jay fraggin'-Dee, Thunders. We were fully expecting to die. My crew didn't deserve that." He dropped his light pen with a clatter and rubbed at his helm.

"Nobody deserves that kind of torture." He said quietly. "No matter what they did."

"We are in agreement." Thunderclash said. "Hence why I am here.". He shuttered his optics momentarily to ward against the image of Rodimus, forced to watch as his friends died in front of him, helpless and alone in the end as Tarn sang his spark to guttering. When he opened them again, Rodimus was watching him intently, sharply.

"Nobody really won in the end." He said casually. "The whole mutiny thing, I mean."

Thunderclash held his gaze steadily, refusing to waver. 

"No, captain." He said.

"Drift would call it karma." Rodimus said with a hint of a fanged grin. "But it's all in the past now I guess. Least the majority of you wised up. Clean slate." He extended a hand, palm open and accepting.

"A clean slate." Thunderclash repeated, reaching out his own. Rodimus' hand was comically small, dwarfed by his own but the ex-Prime clasped it firmly enough to have Thunderclash wondering about dents. None were there, but his joints flexed, gears curling to preserve the feeling.

"Well, dismissed." Rodimus said with a downward glance at his datafile. "I got paperwork to get through."

"Naturally. Thank you for your time." Thunderclash gave another quick salute and turned to leave, unaware of the way Rodimus watched him go with sharp, focused optics, the tip of the light pen tapping thoughtfully against his chin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. I thought surf bort was just a funny way to say surfboard. I was wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wholesome first date chapter? In MY fic collection? It's more likely than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take this I'm so sorry if it's messy or doesn't make sense it was pounded out during a too short break on a too long shift. Special shout-out to autocorrect.
> 
> Edit: just saw a picture from the wiki showing Hot Rod surfing a meteor without a board. Am now in despair.

"Now most modern boards come with magnets under the surface strong enough to keep the bot attached during a rough surfing sesh," Rodimus handed Thunderclash a black and green board and pointed to a switch at the side. Flicking it caused Thunderclash's servos to thunk against the surface, sticking to it no matter how hard he tugged. With a smirk, Rodimus flicked the switch again and the board fell.

"While that can be great for a beginner, the problem is most of the decent meteors to surf on are composed of nickel and iron. The magnets are strong enough to pick that up too, and you're basically stuck to the first one you catch unless you get really good at manuevering in zero-g." Rodimus replaced the board on the rack next to the others in his collection. "Those types of boards are great for beginners or if you just want a calm surf."

"Doesn't sound like you at all." Thunderclash said and was rewarded with a grin and fingerguns.

"Damn straight." He pulled a heavily battered neon orange board down and handed it to Thunderclash for inspection. This one didn't have a switch on the side for magnets, but a thick mesh rope attached to the back end with an overstretched elastic loop dangling off it.

"My first board." Rodimus explained proudly. "The older ones just come with a rope and the loop to go around your dominant pede. It's up to the surfer's skill to stay on the meteor."

"More risk, more reward." Thunderclash said with a smile.

"Precisely. And believe me, I took plenty of risk to get that old thing so beaten up." He took it back and reverently returned it to it's display. The next board to come down was the one Thunderclash had seen him use the most, an older style one with Rodimus' own color scheme, a Rodimus Star etched proudly on the front.

"My favorite, obviously. You may hold her while I pick one out for you."

"I'm honored." Thunderclash said with a smile. Rodimus called him a weirdo and ran his hands along the different racks of boards in his collection thoughtfully. 

"You're a beginner, so you're gonna need a high-volume one for better control…" One rack was pushed to the side while another was tugged closer. "You're also pretty big, so a taller one..Something to match that color scheme…" He surveyed the boards hanging on the walls, tapping a pede on the floor. Thunderclash was content to just watch and listen, happy that Rodimus was happy.

"Perfect!" Rodimus tugged a newer board of the wall, a blue base broken up by horizontal silver stripes. "Not quite. If you like it, I can repaint it but it's perfect every other way."

"Then I shall take it." 

Rodimus handed it off to him, taking back his own board as well. He flipped it so the smiling face of the Rodimus star was next to his own, giving Thunderclash identical cocky grins.

"Well big guy?" Rodimus asked. "Ready to get this show on the road?"

***

_::That one over there would be perfect for you::_ Rodimus said over comms as they stood on the deck, watching the meteors tumble by. He pointed to one at the far edge of the field. _::Look for ones around that size to ride::_

 _:: affirmative::_ he commed back. _:: Care for a practical demonstration of the jump-off?::_

 _::When have I ever been practical?::_ Rodimus fired back, one hip jutting out with attitude. _::Turn on some tunes, Thunders. Watch a pro.::_

With a laugh lost in the silence of space, Thunderclash pulled up the playlist he'd made for Rodimus, music taking the place of banter on the comms. Rodimus let out a silent whoop and took a running start to the edge, deftly flipping his board underneath him, activating his jetpack and landing on a meteor in one smooth movement.

_::You comin' or what?::_

Thunderclash sent back an affirmative, subglyphs tagging the message as _joy/gratitude._ Rodimus threw back his helm and laughed, the sight of him sending a rush of delight through Thunderclash's processor.

As far as first dates went? He could have done worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a full playlist but two of the songs definitely on there are the following which you should at least look up the lyrics to if the genre isn't your jam. They are V Rodimus imo
> 
> Once in a While- Time flies  
> I am the Fire - Halestorm
> 
> I'm gonna go see if it's possible to achieve gnosis via bingeing Real Housewives of Potomac. See ya.


	4. Back to the future, kind of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally identified the strange feeling in my chest as guilt for chapter one so take this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would not fucking end. This would NOT FUCKING END. It was gonna be simple! It was gonna be nice! But Ember can be a name too and I was plotnapped!! Get this away from me. I'll come back and edit it when it stops being annoying.
> 
> Also "Ember" is around 14 years old

She gave her name as Ember and she was a liar.

Thunderclash had found her in the Citadel's Cybertronian bar, her bright white and gold coloring catching his eye as soon as he entered. Funnily enough, the way she was slumped over with a finger tracing the rim of her glass reminded him if a bored Rodimus. And how undoubtedly bored the dear captain was, forced to stay back to perform maintenance.

Never one to miss out on a chance to meet a friend, Thunderclash waved to get her attention and asked if he could take the seat next to her. He must have startled her, for she took one look at him and straightened up so fast she nearly tumbled out of her seat, caught in the nick of time.

"My apologies!" He said as she scrambled to sit up straight, the golden spoiler on her back tight with alarm, optics flashing white with shock, "Are you alright?"

"No!" She blurted, then "Yes! I don't know! I'm fine!" Her optics darted around the bar, fingers tapping madly on the surface. Thunderclash let his field tinge into a calm amusement to soothe her, quietly signaling he meant no harm. There was no way she was old enough to be sitting here drinking engex. Her own field mingled with his for a moment, fright softening into something he couldn't quite catch before she pulled in tight to herself and stared at him with wide violet eyes that slowly shifted to blue the longer she stared.

He bowed and recited a phrase in Old Cybertronian. She automatically returned the gesture, peeking at him as she answered the call.

"I didn't know you were Spectralist." She said as they straightened up. 

"Have we met?" He asked pleasantly.

"No!" She clapped a hand over her mouth in embarrasment. "But I heard stories about you all the time. Everyone always had something to say."

"People do have a habit of talking." He agreed. "May I sit?"

"Uh…" She bit her knuckle, worrying the joint slightly. "Sure."

So he did. As the bartender drone took his order, his new companion couldn't seem to settle in her seat, tapping her fingers and bouncing her leg, optics jumping around nervously.

"So you obviously know my name," He began, trying to set her at ease. Whatever stories she heard, she would have to notice he was just another regular mech like everyone else. "May I have the honoring of knowing yours?"

"Ember." She said after a pause, completely unaware of the twitch her spoiler gave to signal the mistruth. He let it slide. 

"Wonderful to meet you, Ember." He said, taking his drink from the offered tray and raising it to her. She hesitantly clinked her own against it and drank, still watching him.

"What brings you to Gethea?" He tried. 

"I'm…" She bit her lip. "I'm kind of lost."

***

"Hey Thunderclash!" Rodimus called, waving a sponge at him. Behind him, the Rod Pod shone brightly enough to reflect the auroras of the Gethean atmosphere, but the sight of Rodimus didn't distract Thunderclash enough to miss noticing the way Ember froze. Rodimus rolled up to them with a friendly grin on his face, shaking off splatters of solvent and near-tackling Thunderclash in a welcome back hug.

"You find another stray?" He chided, giving him a friendly tap on the shoulder. Thunderclash shrugged, his arm settling on the speedster waist. Much as it was nice to be able to go and do his own thing, returning to Rodimus was almost like returning home at this point.

"This is Ember," he said, stepping back to allow her to introduce herself. She blinked rapidly a few times, shaking her helm.

"Right." She said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself as well. "I'm Ember." 

Rodimus shot him a Look and Thunderclash subtly shook his head. He hadn't gotten much more out of her other than that her cruiser had been impounded by the authorities and she wasn't sure where to spend the night.

Rodimus, naturally, turned up the charm to ease Ember.

"Fire themed name huh? Your creators had good taste."

"I picked it out myself." She said. There was a moment of awkward silence, Ember's field roiling with pent-up anxiety.

_:: What's her deal?::_ Rodimus commed _._

_:: She's lying about her age, she's lost or a run away and her cruiser was taken.::_ Thunderclash answered. _::If we can get her to burn off some energy, she might open up to us.::_

Rodimus' spoiler perked up.

"You're a speedster, yeah? Wanna have a race?"

Immediately, Ember's whole demeanor shifted, her plating relaxing from the tense clamp she held it in.

"Yes!" She said. "I haven't had a chance to race in ages!"

"Then let's go! Six Laps around the Lost Light. Thunders, you referee!"

"Got it." He said with a smile.

On the count of three, the two were off. 

***

Megatron was waiting for them in the entrance of the ship when they came back, Rodimus carrying a turn-dizzy Ember and Thunderclash carrying a laughing Rodimus. He stared at them for a klik, mouth open to say something, shut it just as quickly and walked away with a strange look on his face.

"Wait, was that-" Ember started.

"It's a long story." Rodimus said. Ember shrugged and muttered something under the sounds of her venting. They tactfully ignored her.

"Anyway, since you lost the race we'll have to pick a forfeit for you." He said with a slap to Thunderclash's chest. "Put us down big guy."

He obliged. Rodimus landed lightly and placed Ember down. Placing his hands on his hip, he stroked his chin in a thoughtful manner. 

"Guess you'll have to tour the Lost Light." He said finally. "Pick out which storage closet you wanna sleep in."

"She can have my habsuite." Thunderclash interrupted. "It's not like I'm there much anyway."

"He uses it to store all his medals." Rodimus mock-whispered to Ember. "I think even his berth doubles as one."

"Weird." Ember said with a wrinkle to her nose.

"That's what I said! Anyway, c'mon. You've got the best and most qualified tour guides." He looped his arm through hers and lead her down the halls, Thunderclash following closely behind.

***

"Lock her in the hab." Rodimus murmured into his comms after they bid Ember goodnight and returned to Rodimus' own habsuite to relax. Thunderclash made a questioning noise.

"You get a load of her field?" He asked. "Not once did she relax, and she kept looking at you like, like…"

"Like a wonderstruck fan meeting their hero for the first time?" 

It _had_ been strange. Ember put up a good front, but her EM field had been locked tightly up, refusing to give even a hint as to why her laughter would occasionally sound a bit strained, or why she's pick at the plating near her wrists when she thought no one was looking. 

"I'm sure she was just shy." He said.

"Something isn't right." Rodimus insisted. "Let's just go to the monitor room and watch the halls for a little bit. If she's not a bounty hunter, I'll eat a hat."

"We don't have any hats on board, dear."

"I will buy a hat simply to eat it and then we will _all_ be sorry."

The only thing Thunderclash was sorry about was missing out on his pre-recharge snuggling.

***

"I _told_ you!" Rodimus hissed, pointing at the screen. The door lay half-open, the locking mechanism spitting sparks. Thunderclash only frowned, swiping a finger across the feed to see other cameras. Swerve's, engine room, oil reservoirs…

"Found her." He said as static fuzz filled the screen of the next location. "Or where she's been at least." 

The static cleared to show the empty hallway outside Brainstorm's lab, the door just closing. Rodimus swore an oath and transformed into his altmode to give chase, Thunderclash following swiftly behind.

***

"Stop right there!" Rodimus cried, transformed to rootmode and landing with a flourish. "Stop… wait, what's actually going on here?"

Brainstorm shugged awkwardly from his position next to Ember on the bench, one hand extending to give her a cube of regular energon.

"Time travel can be stressful." Brainstorm said knowingly. Ember crossed her arms and raised her chin defiantly, taking her drink from Brainstorm

"Wait, time travel?" Thunderclash asked, finally catching up. Brainstorm clapped his hands excitedly.

"Should I call Swerve? He loves a good recap."

"That won't be necessary." Ember said, standing up. Her plating fluffed out in a loosely defensive display, giving Rodimus and Thunderclash wary looks.

"Hi sire." She said to the speedster, then turned to Thunderclash.

"Hi carrier. It's nice to finally meet you."

Rodimus spluttered, his engine turning over with a sharp cough. Thunderclash could only stare as his daughter (his _daughter!)_ slowly approached with her hands up. No wonder she'd reminded him of Rodimus; her altmode, optics and laugh were all his. 

"Ok." Rodimus said, "Um...care to explain yourself, young lady?"

Ember flashed them a crooked smile that was so Rodimus it hurt Thunderclash's spark to see it. 

"Sorry for all the secrecy." She said, placing a hand on her hip. "My device glitched out and threw me at a random point in the timeline."

"Good thing you had the modifiers to account for sheer dumb luck installed." Brainstorm interrupted from his worktable. He held up a small briefcase. "I recognize my own work even when I haven't invented it yet. Also, pre-congrats on the kid!" Catching the weighted looked Thunderclash have him, he carefully set it down and tactfully left the lab.

He tugged Rodimus close and extended a hand towards Ember. She reached out to close the gap between them and was pulled into the embrace. As soon as their plating connected, her field unfurled to greet them, radiating _lonely/hopeful/love?_

"Slag," Rodimus choked out arms coming up to wrap around Ember. "That's _your_ frequency in there, Thunders, you're in her field."

He nodded, too shocked by the familiarity he was finally allowed to feel from her. 

"You died after I was born." Ember said softly into the crook of Rodimus' neck. "Your spark, something was wrong with it. I grew up hearing stories about you and after-" Her voice caught. "After Sire passed too, I thought- I just wanted...I wanted to see you one last time-"

"Shh," Rodimus shushed, no idea of what else he could possibly do. Thunderclash held them closer, feeling the thrum of their sparks singing to his own.

"You named me Infrared." She continued. "I changed my pronouns when I was four vorns old, and-"

"Don't give too much away!" Thunderclash laughed. "I fully intend on getting to know you at some point in the future!"

"Sorry?" She rested her head on his chest and over her helm, he and Rodimus met optics.

_:: We're gonna have to send her back.::_. He said over comms.

_:: We'll meet her at some point in the future::_ Thunderclash replied, resting his chin on her helm. Rodimus' optics widened comically.

_::Oh man Thunders, we've only been on six dates and now we know we make a kid together!::_

_::Well,::_ he sent, his field sending out _tender/loving/acceptance. ::I don't mind if you don't.::_

Rodimus' face heated, coolant pooling in his eyes.

_:: We'll worry about that when we get there!::_

_::Of course, my dear.::_

_***_

And years later, Rodimus gleefully watched over Ratchet's shoulder as the newspark split. The medic examined his readouts and hummed.

"Looks steady." He said confidently. "We'll keep monitoring you to make sure the bitlet doesn't take too much energy."

He moved out of the way and Rodimus knelt down by the berth, Thunderclash's hand petting his helm gently.

"Hey kid." He said, his field radiating _joy/welcome/love._ "I can't wait to meet whoever you decide to be."

Rodimus leaned up for a kiss and Thunderclash hummed his satisfaction, reveling in the warmth buzzing in his spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go back in and add a bit about Ember/Infrared changing her paint as a precaution. She was a surprise character, but she definitely uses she/her pronouns as an adult instead of the he)him used for her when she was a new build. Again this was written on/after a too-long shift, so. Apologies.


	5. Fair Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, when you offer the last bit of dessert to someone you love they're supposed to take it. Not offer it back. That turns the whole thing into a culinary tennis game. The waiter wants you both gone so just shut up and eat the damn thing. Be nice to minimum wage workers.

It wasn't fair. It _wasn't fair._ Staring at Thunderclash from across the table, Rodimus put a smile on his face and delicately pushed at the plate in front of him, processor begging him not to do it, not to give up the last crystal jelly. Who knows when he'd get his hands on them again?! They were his _favorite!_

Only problem was, they were Thunderclash's favorite too, the information weaselled out of him when he was half-asleep. And another problem. 

They came in boxes of thirteen!

Some marketing scheme involving the original Primes, he was sure of it. If they weren't so pits-damned _good,_ Rodimus would call it tacky.

"I insist." He said gallantly. " _You_ have the last one."

Ok so, three problems. You couldn't cut the damn things in half. They had a delicate edible crystal shell filled with sweetened energon and additives, sloshing around like an organic snow globe. Eating them whole was part of the experience! They weren't meant to be cut in half! If they were actually gelatinous ,they wouldn't be having this argument and Rodimus would be in the clear!

"No, no." Thunderclash said, having the _audacity_ to push the plate _right back at Rodimus._ "Go ahead. I know they're your favorite."

Couldn't the big idiot realize Rodimus was trying to make an effort here? He was playing nice! He was self-sacrificing! 

He was gonna pull a Prowl at this rate and then the only winner would be the lucky cleaning drone to mop it up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one in particular hovering just out of reach, as if sensing his intentions and waiting.

"Thunders. I am trying to be nice here. Will you just take the damn thing and let me feel like a good partner?" He growled. Thunderclash tilted his helm at him with a patient smile. 

"Really, I'm alright." He said. "It's yours."

Rodimus bit back a groan, slumping back in his seat. The candy glistened at him, mocking him. He should eat it as punishment. Instead, he delicately pushed the plate towards Thunderclash again.

"Is this going to be a thing?" He asked.

"It won't be if you just shut up and eat it."

Thunderclash sighed and reached into his subspace while Rodimus grumbled to himself. The grumbling abruptly stopped when Thunderclash placed a foil-wrapped box on the table, covering it with his entire hand to slide it across the table. When he lifted it, bright and bubbly pink Cybertronian writing popped up against the silver background, awful cartoonish caricatures of holy figures making exaggeratedly happy expressions.

"You bought another box." Rodimus deadpanned.

"I bought another box." Thunderclash agreed, reaching for the remaining bauble and popping it whole into his mouth, giving Rodimus a smile through the crunches.

"I'll one-up you one of these days." Rodimus told him as he tugged at the wrapping. Thunderclash swallowed and reached across to cover Rodimus' hand with his own.

"There's no need. We aren't keeping score."

"It's only fair!" Rodimus argued. "I know it's not a transaction, but I still gotta!"

Thunderclash moved his hand up to gently take Rodimus' chin in hand, moving his helm to the side to bestow a single kiss on his cheek.

"How's that for fair?" He asked, resuming his seat.

"Shut up," Rodimus told him indignantly, heat gathering in his cheeks, the spot where he'd been kissed burning the hottest. "Help me eat this, or I swear to Primus I'll-"

The bass rumble of Thunderclash's laughter drowned out any threats he might have made and Rodimus permitted himself to smile.

He'd get him back for that later. All was fair in love and war, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care WHAT ao3 says, I uploaded Chap 4 LAST NIGHT and so technically did not miss a day of the challenge.


	6. Royal pain in the aft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Winglord's Starscream's coronation anniversary and as Prime, Rodimus is required to attend. Thunderclash helps him get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of an AU I've had sitting in my docs for ages, where Hot Rod is heir to the Primacy and Optimus asks Thunderclash "Please be my son's bodyguard every one else quit :(" Thunderclash agrees. Hot Rod is understandably >:/ about this. Elita-1 shows up to give out ominous threats should anything bad happen to her son. Obviously, something bad happens.
> 
> Don't worry, they inevitably get over themselves (and on top of each other). Rodimus is promoted to Prime, Thunderclash takes the position of Lord High Protector. (But that's not the only position Rodimus wants him in) (okay I'm sorry I'll stop)

In peacetime, the duties of the Lord High Protector became a bit more...nebulous.

"Basically just stand there and look pretty." Hot Rod said, dipping an exquisitely soft cloth into the wax and rubbing a layer on Thunderclash's chest. No, he was Rodimus now. Had been since his ascension to Prime only the last orn. 

"I highly doubt anyone will be looking at me with you around." Thunderclash said, like any dutiful lover. And like any dutiful lover, he meant it. The Matrix had reformatted Rodimus into a taller frame, sturdier and faster and _sharper._ He gingerly placed his hands on Rodimus' waist, still amazed he was allowed to touch him so casually. Their relationship at first hadn't been the greatest, and if Thunderclash was being honest, at the time he had quite looked forward to it ending.

Funny how things could change.

Rodimus, though unaware of the exact nature of Thunderclash's thoughts, knew the expression when he looked up and saw it. He scoffed and rubbed an imaginary scuff mark off the insignia.

"They'll be looking at both of us." He said off handedly. "Me because I'm well, me. And you because you'll be on _my_ arm as my partner to the Winglord's anniversary gala. They'll all be jealous."

Somewhere, Ultra Magnus was despairing of the new Prime's grammar. Thunderclash only smiled and leaned down for a kiss. Rodimus, still out of habit, rose up on his pede-tips to return it, and ended up smack his forehead on Thunderclash's chin.

"Gotta get used to this height." He complained, drawing back and rubbing at the scuff mark. Thunderclash took the polishing cloth from him and guided his chin down with a thumb on his lips to better reach the slight imperfection in Rodimus' otherwise perfect face. 

"Is it bad that I don't want to go?" Rodimus asked from under his finger as Thunderclash worked. "I don't have anything against Vos or it's people. It's Starscream I have a problem with."

"I met his conjunx once," Thunderclash said idly, swiping his thumb over that tempting mouth and deciding he might as well inspect Rodimus's already polished frame for further miniscule flaws. "We spoke of our favorite ways to grow a crystal bonsai." 

"Skyfire?" Rodimus asked, completing a small turn with the help of Thunderclash's hands. "Yeah, he's nice I guess. I remember liking Skywarp too. Have you seen any of Thundercracker's movies?"

"Not a one."

"Neither have I. Am I good?"

"Hardly." Thunderclash said wryly, stepping back to admire the full affect. "But your polish is immaculate if that's something you want to know."

"Quiet you, or I'll relegate you to Court Jester." Rodimus replied, slapping one shoulder softly. "You've already got the colors for it."

"Heard it all before." Thunderclash said with a smile as he replaced the lid on the wax.

"And you'll hear it again!" Rodimus said, raising his helm. "As Prime, I can say whatever I want!"

"That's never stopped you before, my love." 

"Well yeah, but I get in less trouble for it.". Rodimus followed him out of the washroom to the berth. "Help me with my cape?"

"I am but a servant to the Prime's whims." Thunderclash said, only a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he gathered up the folds of soft, silk-lined velvet. Locating the clasps, he bade Rodimus to turn around, stroking an appreciative hand down the line of his frame.

"My 'whims' are about to become something entirely different if you don't keep your hands off me." Rodimus scolded mildly as the cape was fastened to the underside of his spoiler. Thunderclash hummed, smoothing down the fabric, pressing one last kiss to the side of his helm. Rodimus spun around, hands on his hips, frown already creasing.

"I mean it!" He said, jabbing a finger at Thunderclash. "I don't know what's gotten into you tonight, but when we're at the gala it's hand-to-hand contact only! We don't want any Vosian gossip rags talking about how they caught us in a storage closet."

"I would _never._ " Thunderclash said, pretend offense. "You'd have me in the transport on the way back."

Rodimus held the frown for a full five kliks before it wavered and turned into a smirk.

"Get out." He said, flapping an imperious hand at Thunderclash. "Go check that transport anyway. Try and sneak in a couple towels if you can."

Thunderclash bowed and backed out of the room. As his Prime wished, so he would obey.

Oh, how times had changed indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon to theaters near you. 
> 
> Probably.
> 
> (Something will be coming at any rate.)
> 
> (Please end my existence.)
> 
> (This chapter was originally going to take advantage of a certain slang term but I think I'll make that a separate one shot.)


	7. Can't let him know quite yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus talks. Thunderclash pretends he isn't listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd apologize for this one being late but I have no remorse. I was in emotional distress after finishing a book about lesbian space necromancers. If you know, you know.

"Hey, Thunderclash." Rodimus whispered, nudging the big lump of metal underneath him. "You awake?"

All he got was the soft rumble of systems in recharge, barely there vents brushing over his plating. Thunderclash mumbled something and shifted minutely, the arm curled around Rodimus hugging him closer for a brief moment before falling slack again. In front of them, the television quietly played scenes of gunfire and explosions, the volume long since turned down. Rodimus waited, tracing nonsense patterns over the insignia on Thunderclash's chest. When he didn't get any other response, he closed his eyes and began to talk.

"I know we didn't get off on the best start." He chuckled once, a smile forming at the memory. " _I_ didn't let us get off on the best start. But you're still here, aren't you? You're with me. That's what I can't believe. After everything I do, somehow there are still mecha with me."

He worried his bottom lip for a moment, dentae pinching the mesh as Rodimus thought.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...Thanks, Thunderclash. Thanks for coming back. Nobody has to, but they did. Drift did, Ratchet did. And you." 

He laughed again, the faint noise lost under the low sounds of Thunderclash's systems.

"Someday I'll tell you to your face."

He shimmied up the sleeping mech's frame to press a kiss to Thunderclash's mouth. The arm over him squeezed him close again and Thunderclash mumbled something incoherent again.

"G'night big guy." Rodimus said softly, fondly. He settled his helm in the crook of Thunderclash's neck and let out a quiet sigh.

When Rodimus fell into his own recharge, Thunderclash onlined one optic and examined the sleeping mech with a smile.

"Because I adore you, Rodimus Prime." He said simply. With a flick, he tugged the tarp over the both of them and curled his Captain closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun doing this! I hope everyone had fun reading :). If you liked my writing, be on the lookout for more, since this generated approximately 3 or 4 additional oneshot ideas for a few prompts. Maybe 5. (You know who you are and you know what you did.)
> 
> If you don't like my writing, hate-reading is an unhealthy hobby and I encourage you to pick up the aforementioned book about lesbian space necromancers. 
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr by the url of lisianthe. It's an awful collection of everything I enjoy in life and occasionally, transformers is one of them. I am always welcome to prompts and asks though ;)


End file.
